


Cat & Spencie

by andiebeaword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Post!Prison Spencer, Prison, Red Light, Smut, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer just left Cat's jail. Then, he gets a phone call to play a new game. Problem is...Spencer just can't resist.....
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story is going to enrage some folks, I'm sure. But, let me explain. I am becoming a huge fan of Criminal Minds. Very late in the game, I know. But I love the Cat Adams/Spencer Reid dynamic the show has given us. 
> 
> S. Reid/C. Adams fanfiction
> 
> Inspired by mabelreid's "A Different Path"  
> and rainbow-beaniegirl's "entropy, interrupted." 
> 
> ***I am setting this story of mine after the events of Red Light. I understand Reid can't stand Cat, however I can't help but notice their attraction during the "dream" sequences. Kinda reminds me of Mr. & Mrs. Smith, and True Lies. That's the vibe I got from rainbow-beaniegirl's story and I LOVED it. I am not copying/pasting any of your work, I want to simply recreate very similar scenes, but useful to the story in my head. If you feel I am too close to what you wrote, please let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer wants to beat Cat at another one of her games. Question is...who will win?

Spencer Reid had just left Mount Pleasant Women's Correctional Facility for (what he thought) was the last time. He wanted nothing more than to go home, shower, and rest, before visiting his mom again. He'd been letting his guilt wash over him while within the confines of his quiet apartment.

Once he got to his place, he tossed his messenger bag on the couch, and sat at his desk with an old favorite. Seven minutes and 5 chapters later, his cell rang.

"Dr. Reid, speaking," he said.

"...Hello, Spencie..." her voice purred.

Cat? "I'm done playing games, Cat. Goodbye."

"Now, Spencer, I think you may want to stay on the line a little longer."

He knew he could've just hung up. He wanted to hang up. So why didn't he hang up?

"And what makes you think I want to?"

"I know you want to. If you didn't, you'd have hung up already."

Spencer didn't know what to do. He hated the woman. She orchestrated events that led to his arrest. She is the reason he spent 176 nights in jail. She is also the most intellectual woman he has been able to hold a conversation with since Maeve. He longed for those phone calls.  
During their last game, he concluded that the one secret Cat knew he wouldn't admit to was that they were meant for each other and that he had wished her baby was his. While he lied to her about that, the real truth he kept was that he does enjoy the pleasure of taking part in her games.

"Suppose you're right," Spencer said as he paced around his living room. "I presume you have a game in mind for us to play?"

She liked the sound of that. She licked her lips and was about to give Spencer further instruction when the security guard held up 5 fingers, signaling that she had five minutes left on the phone.

"I do, but first, I need quite the favor from you, Dr. Reid."

Favor? She is asking a favor of me? After all the hell she put me through? He paused. He felt his body tense up just thinking about what favor she could be asking for. He concluded that if he didn't like what she had to say, then he could still hang up on her.

"And by favor, you mean...?"

Oohh, leaving it open-ended, Spencie? Cat could feel her heart skip just once. Was the good doctor actually considering it? Maybe she underestimated what happened during his incarceration.

"I mean I only have two more minutes before I lose all phone privileges for a month, solitary confinement is no place for this cat to play. I want out." Spencer felt his muscles tense up even more. Still, he didn't hang up. "Not forever, just long enough to play our game. What do you say?"

"How long?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"One weekend. Your apartment. Just you and me for 48 hours."

He gulped. He knew he still had two weeks left of leave before his team was even going to expect him back. One weekend wouldn't kill him, as he knew from their last encounter just how much she believes she cares for him. She wouldn't kill him. That, he was certain of.

"Friday, 6:00pm. I will arrange it. You threaten to kill me or anyone I care about; I bring you right back. Do you understand me?"

She could feel his brow wrinkle up into his forehead, knowing it strained him to come to his agreement.

"Yes, Spencie. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good. Gotta go, I'll see you Friday, don't forget."

click.


	2. Friday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Spencer gotten himself into? It's just one weekend. What could go wrong?

Spencer pulled up in his beat-up Volvo near the entrance. He could feel his hands twitching as if he still hadn't rid himself of the shakes he used to get back when he would take dilaudad. He paced back and forth within the confides of his mind. You don't have to do this. Just turn the car back on, pull out and head straight home. No one knows and no one will know. Except Cat. She would know. His could feel his mind playing tricks on him. He wanted to back out, but he just couldn't. Was he just as intrigued by their inevitable conversations as she was? Does he not know or just not care about the ramifications of playing yet another game of Cat and Mouse—him being the mouse?

"Dr. Spencer Reid," he said as he whipped out his FBI badge. "I'm here to temporarily release Cat Adams."

"She's been talking about you nonstop," said the guard as he led Reid down the hall and then into a room with nothing but a table and two chairs. Reid sat down, catching his breath as he did so. "They're bringing her down as we speak."

"Okay," said Reid. He just sat there. Here he was...sitting inside Cat's jail. He had so many reasons to not be here...to not be so willing to oblige her wishes. What if it wasn't just her wishes he was granting? What if, deep down, he was doing this for himself? It wasn't necessarily she as a person, as a killer, as an assassin; he was interested in, no....he was far more interested and intrigued by her mind. Talking with her was like playing mind games with someone other than himself. He enjoyed guessing and being right. It was in his nature. She knew that. She played to his innate desire to make each puzzle piece fit perfectly.

"Spencie! You came for me!" Cat squealed. She, too, had been anticipating this moment ever since she hung up on him. Cat sat down in the chair opposite Reid.

"We're going to have to wait here a minute, until the paperwork is finished," he said. "While we wait, how about you tell me the rules of our new game."

"Right to the point. I like it!" She scooted her chair closer, then gently grazed his ankle with her foot. Reid flinched, and scooted his chair back an inch. "C'mon now, Spencie. You're here, aren't you? That tells me you're willing to play any type of game I want." She gave him a wink as she proceeds to inch herself closer. "Okay, I've got some rules, well, they aren't so much rules as they are stipulations..." she trailed off, her mind clearly elsewhere as she stared at Reid's leg underneath the table. All Reid could do was give her a raised eyebrow and confusion written all over his face.

"What stipulations?" Reid held back his growing anger at himself for what he now feared he was getting himself into. He could see the defining spark in Cat's eyes, the same one he saw when he correctly guessed the secret, she felt he was unwilling to admit.

"Oh, you know, the basics, if you will," she said as she pursed her lips together. "As per usual, one of us will ask the questions while the other has to answer them honestly. Here's a couple of kickers. One, we will switch off as to who asks and who answers. Two, as long as the answers are honest, the other has to remove an article of clothing-"

Reid slapped his hand on the table. "No, I'm not playing your sick twisted version of strip poker!" He could feel his face getting hot, feel his pulse rising. He let out a deep breath before focusing his eyes back on her. "How about we-"

"No!" Cat yelled. "I make the rules. Believe they are set in stone. Just because I haven't told you yet, doesn't mean they can be changed. Understand me, Doctor Reid?" She raised her eyebrow at the man seated across from her. "Care for me to continue?"

Reid nodded, reluctantly, stressing his neck out to show her his distaste.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, the one who asks has to remove one article of clothing when the other answers honestly, and they get to choose which article of clothing is to be removed." She chuckled at the thought of Reid complying to her ingenious game.

"What's so funny?" Reid asks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, nothing; just imagining how far our game will go...."


	3. Friday Evening Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat & Spencer are now at his apartment, both eager to play this new game. Question still is....who will win?

As they're driving from Cat's prison on their way to Spencer's apartment, neither one seems to be much of a conversationalist. Cat is abnormally quiet as she sits in the passenger seat, arms crisscrossed, just staring at Spencer, waiting for his face to change, for a smile to creep out of the corners of his mouth. More importantly, she wanted to know why he actually agreed to getting her out, even if it was just for a weekend. Does the good doctor have his reasons? If so, Cat wanted to know all of them. Tonight.

"This is it," Spencer said, opening the door to his clutter-filled dwelling.

"Not quite what I expected, but not entirely unexpected," she murmured as she gazed around his place. The floors looked old and water damaged and the walls and doors screamed of a bad paint job.

Reid locked the door behind them, laying his messenger bag down on the couch. He sat down next to it, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose while his eyes remained closed. He was glad he found a nice facility for his mother. He was also very grateful to have found her a nurse who understood the importance of the special drug that gave him back his mother without the fog, even if only for hours at a time. Snap!

"Spencie...wake up. They'll be plenty of time for that later, promise." Cat spoke as she snapped her fingers near Reid's ear. She had to admit, she did enjoy how peaceful he looked laying out on the couch. "Now, how about some dinner, then we can play our game."

Reid groaned as he rose from his couch and headed towards the kitchen. He scanned through his cabinets, mentally, trying to pick an easy meal to whip up. "How would you like spaghetti, Cat?"

She sighed as she followed him. "Spaghetti? I thought you cooked better than that, Spencie." Without missing a beat, he tossed the noodles into the boiling water on the stove.

"I do, normally, but you and I both know, Cat, this...us. We are far from normal."

She had to agree, but something felt off. And she didn't want anything getting in the way of their special game.

"Okay, Spencer. Say I believe you. But now, since it's just the two of us inside your crammed apartment, let's be honest here," she shot him a look only he knew, "why am I really here?"

Reid jerked his hand that was holding the noodles and let a drop or two fall and hit his foot. "Ahh! Shit!" Without thinking he stepped on hurt foot with the other. Then, he looked up at Cat who was still waiting for his answer.

"Well...I..." The words he thought he had on the edge of tongue had evaporated in that moment. Still, his eyes were locked on hers. Cat began walking closer to him, not taking her eyes off either. He felt a gulp go down his throat as she moved closer and closer. Her face was now just inches away from his. She could feel his breath on her. She started counting the number of times he would blink, but never did his eyes wander. In barely a whisper, she spoke clearly in his ear, "While you finish dinner, I think I'll slip into something more comfortable."

Just then, Reid dropped his colander on the floor. He watched coyly as Cat pranced towards his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

As Reid was setting the table and was about to dish out the spaghetti for them both, Cat opened the bedroom door. Reid turned around to see a sight he'd never in a million years thought he'd ever see: Cat Adams emerged in a pair of Spencer's boxers, one of his hardly worn t-shirts and a pair of his mismatched socks. His mouth gaped open.

Cat was pleased with Spencer's reaction to her ensemble choice. Of course, she had a bag of her own garments she could have worn, but where was the fun in that? Now, Reid knows she rummaged through his drawers and his closet. "Oh, one last thing I should mention before we begin...," she spoke as she sat down across from Reid once more. "I should probably mention to you, Spencie, that whomever is naked first, wins, and the winner gets do whatever they want to the loser, behind that door," she says as her eyes glance in the direction of his bedroom.

"That's not fair," he choked out. "You have a head start," he said as he motions with his hand to his current wardrobe. Reid was wearing a crew neck tee underneath one of his favorite dress shirts, which was also under a new sweater vest he had recently gotten as a birthday gift. He was also wearing a tie his mother got for him as well as a scarf J.J. gave him years back. He also sported the necessary pair of boxers and a pair of neatly pressed dress slacks which covered a pair of mismatched socks snug inside his polished dress shoes.

"How else am I going to be guaranteed to win?" Cat smirked, clearly amused with herself over Spencer's realization. "If you're interested in leveling the playing field," she spoke in between bites of her dinner, "I could pass just a few times on removing my- I mean, your clothes." She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her last comment.

Reid's face went beat red. He now knew, or at least, felt he knew exactly what Cat's endgame was. And by the looks of things, it wasn't anything good.

"Alright, Cat," Reid said as he took a sip of his wine, "I'm ready when you are."

"Good, now give me," she said, motioning towards his wrist. A small smile crept from the corners of his mouth as he stretched out his other hand to unclasp his wristwatch before handing it over to her.

"Any last words before we begin?" she asked, looking contently at the doctor. She moved her gaze slowly from his face down his chest and then to his hands which were intertwined with one another, resting on the table between them.

"You should know by now, Cat," he let out, almost seductively as he leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed, "I never lose."


	4. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game has begun. Will Cat show Spencer truly what kind of man he really is?

It had only been 4 hours since Cat was released from prison by Reid for the weekend. In those four hours, she managed to get him wrapped up in her twisted new game. A game she has carefully constructed so that there is no way she'll lose.

It pained her a little to hear Doctor Reid emphasize on the word, never. She knew it in his voice, the hesitation, like he may actually be enjoying their little game. She decided to focus on that little nugget.

"Alright, Spencie, why don't you do the honors and....go first." Cat said. Reid eyed Cat intensely, waiting for her to give him the proper go ahead with the click of his wristwatch. Click.

"What's your endgame here, Cat?" Reid spoke, without hesitation in his voice. Cat swallowed her wine when she only intended to sip it. Her cheeks were now flushed. Her heart pounded louder. What is your endgame here, Cat? What is it? Do I even know? Her mind ran 100 miles a minute while Reid sat there in delight at the now stunned Cat Adams.

"No endgame, just here for the delightful conversation," she explained. Cat made sure to keep her eyes on Reid's. He simultaneously did the same.

"I'm calling your bluff," Reid scoffed. "Tell me I'm lying, Cat. Your endgame is that you and I somehow end up behind that door with less clothes on than we have right now." Cat saw her way out of this one, for that wasn't exactly her endgame.

"Take off your left shoe, Spencer, she said, coyly. "I will say though, your thoughts are getting warmer, but they're not hot." Reid still hadn't broken eye contact as he lifted his foot to rest on his knee, slowly untying the laces before slipping t off his foot and onto the floor. He broke his stare as he let out a loud yawn. "Now, my turn." Cat pondered what her first question to Spencer would be. She shot a glance at the aforementioned door and knew. "May I ask in grave detail, what exactly you thought my endgame was?" She pursed her lips before smacking them and then taking another sip of her wine in hand.

What does she mean by 'grave detail?' Spencer wondered. He paused and let out a sigh before opening his mouth to speak. "C'mon Cat, you know what I meant..." he tried to see if she's let him off the hook as he was highly uncomfortable with discussion such things. Especially with a known albeit gorgeous assassin such as Cat.

Cat couldn't decide how she would proceed. Should I let him off the hook and have him ask the question or punish him for it? Then, like a bolt of lightning, she had an even better idea.

"Tell ya what, Spencie, I'll let you off the hook if you come over here and remove two things off me that belong to you." Again, every muscle in his body tensed up. He couldn't control it. The way he saw it now, he had two options: he could do as she asks, and pick two pieces to remove off her person, or he could try and fake his way through verbally explaining in crucial detail what he had thought her endgame was. But, which one to choose...

Without really thinking, Spencer stood up from his chair and walked around to where Cat was sitting. She was careful not to take her eyes off him, knowing he's too smart to try and weasel his way out of this one. She has him, hook, line, and soon, sinker. "Which one should I take off first..?" he asks, as if convincing himself which pieces to remove off of Cat first.

He then bent down and started taking off one of his mismatched socks off her left foot. Once he had the sock off and flung on the floor, he went for the other sock. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to share one last rule with you, Spencie," she purred. He glanced up at her, annoyed at her tone and her words. "You can't take the same item off twice in a row, honey," she said as she tugged on both his boxers and his shirt she was still wearing.

He could feel himself coming closer and closer to point of no return. The fact that she was taunting him, only made him angrier. He flashed back to when he held her up by her throat, watching the light slowly drain from her eyes. He felt a strange sense of excitement in that moment, a thought he has pushed deep down ever since. He did not want Cat to be right about him. He stood back up again, deciding to reach for her waistline and take his pair of boxers off her. Just as his hands curbed the hem of clothing, she placed her hands atop his, applying just enough pressure to tell him to stop.

"Oh, so now, what, you're bored of this game?" He questioned her, their faces within centimeters of each other. He thought about throwing caution to the wind. Again, he knew that there was no way they'd be disturbed the entire weekend she was here. Since he was the one who requested she be temporarily released in his custody as an FBI agent, his team was never notified as it had been assumed, they knew. This was a dangerous secret he could keep. Instinctively, he also knew that Cat would never betray him unless she had enough reason to.

"Not bored, just not enough action," she said. As soon as she let the last of those words slip out, Spencer grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers.


	5. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is finding it harder to stand his ground against Cat. How will this game play out?

Cat was genuinely surprised by how quick Spencer was to close the barely there gap that was once between them. She could tell he was still holding back, so she pulled away to catch her breath. "Spencie....wow." His cheeks turned about five shades of red with a hint of embarrassment. Cat wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but she wanted to make sure he was compliant. "Spencer, Spencer...what was that for?" He felt his Adam's apple free fall into the pits of his stomach.

"Wha...what do you mean?" he squeaked. He knew it. He gave in. She's terribly close to having him wrapped around her finger. Pretending he felt nothing from that kiss would be a lie. A lie she could tear him through with. His body began to relax just slightly, while still boiling beneath the surface. He knew what she meant. He was holding back. He was growing tired of being the good guy. The one who would choose to save himself for love. He wasn't a virgin, but he chose to stay celibate until marriage. Those promises were now wearing thin. So thin, in fact, that they just might snap!

"C'mon, Spencie, don't you just want to pin me up against your wall and leave a trail of bruises that are sure to never fade?" He did want to. It was only hours ago, that he told her to her face that that wasn't the kind of man he was. But then she showed him exactly the kind of man he is, now. And this, this was the game she had been looking forward to all along. The innate chase that she knows is going off inside Spencer's head right now.

"Is that what you want. Cat?" he whispered directly in her ear. The pulsating shudder that surged her entire body allowed her to let out a moan she had been holding in. Such a gentleman for asking, she thought. Maybe he is realizing his attraction to her as she has for him. Just then, she had another amazing thought, she couldn't wait to share with Spencer.

"I do want that, Spencie, but I want something more from you," she murmured as she reached out and grabbed his hands, placing them where they had been before, on her waistline. This time she kept her hands on his, slowly and carefully, guiding them down, pulling the boxers with them.

"What are we doing?" he asked, choosing not to pull back his hands from hers.

"I've decided I want to continue our game, with a little twist," she decided, eyeing Spencer's attire as they take off the boxers she was wearing, together. Once she kicked the boxers off her feet and onto the floor next to the sock and shoe of his, she instinctively went for his tie and sweater vest next.

"What twist-?" Spencer only managed to get two words out before Cat planted another one on him. She didn't care for him to hold back; she was getting all hot and bothered by the foreplay they were having. Spencer was finding it harder to resist letting go. He raised his arms up to help her take off his sweater vest and flung it, where it landed on one of his floor lamps. The two remained kissing, Cat choosing to deepen her kisses as Spencer still held back his. He was kissing her back, though. She managed to undo his tie and started unbuttoning his dress shirt moments later. Pretty soon, all that was left on Spencer was his boxers, and all Cat had on was his shirt.

She couldn't help but notice his desk chair, and how comfortable it looked just sitting there, so pristine and untouched. Just when she started walking in that general direction, Spencer pounced her, shoving her back up against the wall with every intent to leave her wanting more. He took her mouth with his, gripping her wrists with his strong hands. He began to trail down her cheek bones, then the nape of her neck, all while biting her skin, just enough to leave the bruises she desperately asked for. Surely enough, he came in contact with his own shirt, noticing her nipples poking through the fabric. "This just won't do...." he whispered, taking his hands from her wrists and gabbing his shirt at the collar with both, he began to tear it off her, straight down the center of her chest. He did so slowly, while continuing to kiss her all the way down. Cat let out another moan, without thinking, began running her fingers through his hair, then pulling it with each kiss he gave.

Still eyeing his chair, she stopped him just before he reached her bellybutton. Spencer groaned as he let her drag him to his desk chair. The chair was an old vintage design, covered in decorative silk fabric. Cat was immensely glad it wasn't pleather. She pushed him onto it, climbing into his lap in the process. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he was enjoying the view.

"Do you like foreplay, Spencer?" she asked, seductively. She could tell her question spoke to Reid's rational brain, which was now bubbling up to the surface across his face.

"Ye-Yeah, isn't that what we're doing...right now?" he sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, okay, just wanted to make sure you didn't have a backdoor plan in place within that smart little head of yours," she wavered. She started kissing him again, taking him all in. She could taste the wine on him, with just a subtle hint of aftershave. She liked Reid with a little 5 o'clock shadow going on, it made him look sexy, dare she say. In that moment, she watched Reid's face light up, like he had an 'a-hah' moment. "Care to share with the rest of the class, Romeo?"

Her new nickname didn't even phase him. He had her. She was busted. "You cheated. You lied!" He pulled back, giving her his I know you look in his eyes.

"I have not," she protested. "You said you believed it would happen behind that door..."

He thought back, he did. "Just because it-" And before he could finish his thought, she attacked him, french-style. She didn't waste any more precious time. In her head, she was thinking that Spencer was half-right. Her endgame is sight was to end the night with less clothes than they had on at the start of the evening, she just wasn't betting they'd make it to his bedroom first.


	6. Mutual Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new game is now in play. Will Cat finally have the upper hand? Or will the Good Doctor surprise her....as well as himself?

As far as Cat was concerned, this evening was just getting started. 

Still sitting on his desk chair in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, Spencer tried to reason with the situation he has now found himself in. Cat Adams of all women, is now perched in his lap, wearing nothing but one of his shirts, which he ripped open more than halfway down the front. He was sensing a pattern. A pattern he wasn't sure he liked. A pattern he felt he was manipulated into. 

"Hey," Cat whispers. She studies his eyes and the rest of his facial features to see if he truly is hiding something from her, therefore breaking the rules of their game. "Spencie, why am I here?" She echoes her own words from earlier. She wants Spencer to say it. She wants him to admit it. She needs him to. She craves him to. 

Spencer can't seem to find the words he needs to answer her. He is still at war with the man he is now, the man who welcomed Cat Adams into his apartment for the weekend; and the man he was hours before, the man who despised her, hated her for what she did to his mom. He is afraid which man will win. 

"Okay, well, Dr. Reid, I'll have you know we are still playing this game," her voice trails off. She hops off Spencer's lap and waltzes to his dining room table once more. She takes a moment to reevaluate the game their playing: She has nothing on but one of his shirts, she had a sock on, but pulled it off herself while straddling Spencer in the chair. He was left in his boxers. One article of clothing each. The wheels began turning in her head, once more. A smug smile split across her beaming face. "Oh, Spencie....take a seat over here, please?" She asked of him. 

He complied, taking back his original seat across from her. "So, Cat, what exactly are we doing now?" He was dying to know her endgame. For some reason, if he could just see it, then he could maybe pretend to be the man she thinks she knows he is and keep his true self at bay. 

"Well, let's see, Spencer..." she starts, "We each are down to one article of clothing on." She gestures to the both of them. As her hands trail down his buttoned up shirt on her, she feels a light bulb go off! Spencer catches on quick. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He squeaks. He can see a glimmer in her eyes that wasn't there before. 

"I've got it. New game, errr...more like a final battle of our minds." She notices Spencer moving closer, his elbows now on the table, his fists now propping up his head. He genuinely looks fascinated by what she'll say next. "Okay, instead of questions and honest answers entirely, let's mix it up by playing some 'Truth or Dare.'" Spencer's face changed, he now looks baffled and confused. "Let me spell it out for you, Doctor..." Cat gleams. "If one of us says Truth, then we answer honestly as before, but...we can't pick two truths back to back, every other one has to be a dare." 

Now, I get it. Cat is hoping I'll dare her to show me the man she believes I am. I can work with that. "Alright, can I start?" Spencer asks eagerly. Cat nods with her head, her eyes never leaving his. "Truth or Dare, Cat?" he asks. His tone isn't as cold as she was expecting, maybe he truly is warming up to the same idea she has. She decides to throw him off whatever game he thinks they're playing....

"Dare me, Spencer!" she shout-whispers at him, her eyes wider paired with a smile. He gulps. He wasn't expecting that. He had a question in mind to ask, not a dare to give. He began panicking internally. Then, it came to him. 

"I dare you to turn me on...without so much as touching me," he says. Cat was stunned. She watched his face the entire time. He didn't even flinch. He's serious. Her confidence builds up once more, as she sees he's now relaxed, getting more comfortable in his chair. 

"Without touching you, huh?" she smirks, her eyes dance from his eyes, down his bare chest. She picks up her wine glass, which is half full, and down it like a shot. 

"I didn't peg you to be one in need of liquid courage, Cat," he teases. He caught himself. Am I actually enjoying this? Before he could even ponder to answer himself, his eyes catch Cat's, again. 

"I don't, Spencer, but I do like the feeling it gives me," she tells him. She, too, relaxes more, leaning herself back in the chair. She moves her hands to his shirt, taking note of the rip he made. She tugs on both sides and begins ripping it a little more. "How about I tell you exactly what I would do to turn you on, if I could touch you," she revels. She notices Spencer shift in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'd start off my kissing you...then lightly trail up to your naval, leaving marks for you to see in the morning," Fuck. "Once my lips reach your neck, I'd move one hand around your ass, and the other you." The way she looks at him when she says 'you,' sends a shock to Spencer's groin. Damn. She has him standing at attention in under three minutes. He, surprisingly, is able to maintain his facial composure, but not for long. He knows from where they're sitting, she can't see if she won or not. "Funny, I was planning on touching myself in front of you, but I have a feeling my words were more than enough, huh, Spencie?" She takes no time at all standing up from her chair and climbing over the table to him. She stops right in front of him, her legs criss-crossed just inches from his side of the table. 

"You-you-your turn to ask, then," he quivered. Damn. I really thought he was gonna try and hide it. He's giving in faster than I thought. I can so work with this. 

"You're making this more enjoyable by the minute," she purrs. "Alright, Spencer, 'Truth or Dare?'" She now has her elbows resting on her thighs, his shirt just slightly covers just above them. She is quick to notice his eyes revert back and forth with every inhale and exhale he takes. 

"T-t-truth," he says. 

"Is it a turn on for you that I'm able to get you hard in under three minutes just by talking?" 

He breaks eye contact and is now staring in between her legs. He can't seem to move them, again. He's losing his hold, his grip on how he thought this night would play out. He was losing to Cat and what's worse is he doesn't seem to feel bad about it. Like he wants to lose to her. He wants her to have her way with him. He simply wants her. "Y-ye-yes." he stutters. Cat leans in even closer, so that her ear is right by his mouth. 

"Come, again, Spencie?" she asks. He looks up at her and their eyes meet. A multitude of mixed emotions and feelings are brimming at their surfaces. Cat can't help but let herself smile at this point. She knew she had him. She knew she won. The next words to come out of Spencer's mouth was her endgame. 

"Yes, now fuck me!" Next thing he knew, Cat pounced him from the table, knocking them both over on his chair. While still on the floor, Spencer took no time at all to finish ripping his shirt off Cat. She was now naked, Spencer still in his boxers. All she was thinking about was how his lips were crushing her, their tongues swimming in a sea of pent-up desire. They took a minute to stand up before their hands were tracing all over each other, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Cat pulls away, catching her breath. She looks to his bedroom with her eyes and he follows suit, leading her. 

Cat hops on his bed, reeling in her victory. She won. She showed Spencer the man she sees him as. The man she believes him to be. A man who, despite how much hate she knows he has for her, craves her and not just for her mind. 

Spencer shuts his door behind him, locking it, just in case. He takes a moment to let what just happen settle. She won. She has him right where he knows she wants him. He glances down to see that he is still in his boxers....inside his bedroom. Snap!

"Look at that, Cat," he smirks, changing his tune almost entirely. Her ears perk up to listen. "I believe you have me right where you want me, huh?" he toys with her. She isn't sure if she likes where this is going. 

"I won, Spencer. I get to do whatever I want to you," she smirks. 

A laugh escapes his lips. Cat's face drops. Now, she looks down. Shit. Fuuccckk.

"We're both inside my bedroom. But, only one of us is naked. And it's not me." 

Spencer watches as Cat's face turns pale. He is reeling from it. He won. Look's like cat's got her tongue. 

"I believe that means that I won and I get to do whatever I want to you."


	7. Mutual Ground Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had him where she wanted him....or did she? Spencer has the upper hand for now, but can Cat change the game?

"I believe that means that I won and I get to do whatever I want to you," Spencer said, his voice going down an octave. 

Cat suddenly felt like all the light had been drained out of her. How the hell did he win, again? She then remembered that she still had an entire day left to turn the tables in her favor. She decided in her head that maybe Spencer winning wasn't a bad thing. Clearly, prison did change him, and in her opinion, for the better. He was now conflicted. Unsure of what kind of man he really was. She could easily use that to her advantage. "Fair enough. So, what does Spencie want to do to pretty little me?" she purred. 

He thought for a minute. He was fighting his urge to fuck her. He wanted to. But he didn't like that he wanted to. He scanned his room for something, anything to help him. On the floor near his bed were a few of his ties he had worn, but never bothered to pick them up on the floor night after night. "What I want, Cat, is to tie you to my bed," he grinned. Kinky Spencie, she thought. As he grabbed each of his ties, he slowly bound her wrists and ankles to the corners of his bed. 

"Alright, Spencer, I'm all tied up now," she murmured, realizing that she was truly stuck where she was. "Now, what?" 

He stood there for a moment. Soon as he realized that she was truly not going to go anywhere, he threw on another pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. She watched him, enraged at the fact that he wasn't touching her. 

"Let me make myself clear, Cat. I don't want to sleep with you. Now, I'm going to be right outside on the couch. Tell you what, if you do happen to ease your way out of my ties, you come find me and we'll fuck." She both hated him and was turned on even more. Within a minute, he was gone and she was still tied to his bed. Fuck. 

Cat began looking around the shelves behind his bed for anything sharp. Lucky for her, a small pair of sewing scissors were left on the middle shelf. Her only way out was to be able to wiggle her way out of one of his ties currently binding her wrists to each of his bedposts. Good one, Spencer, she thought, but you can't hide once I'm loose. She knew how to escape his so-called trap fairly easy. She was actually surprised someone who claims to be a genius didn't put two and two together, almost like he had forgotten who she was before she landed in jail. She glanced over at his alarm clock on nightstand, 11:23 p.m. She figured it had been roughly fifteen minutes since he had left. She grunted and moaned out his name, wondering if he'd react. Nothing. She could hear him laughing to himself. 

"Cat, I got all night," he chuckled. She decided that she wasn't going to stay in her current position much longer. He was now starting to infuriate her. And it was no longer fun on her end. That had to change. Within a minute, her hand slipped out the looser of the ties, then using his sewing sheers, she cut the remaining three. Ahh...that's much better. She leaned over and opened one of his nightstand drawers, hoping she'd find what she was looking for. A pair of FBI standard issue handcuffs. Okay, Spencie. You've had your fun. NOW it's my turn. 

She hopped off the bed, his floorboards creaking underneath her bare feet. Shit. Nothing. Had he really fallen asleep? She bent down to grab the buttoned shirt he had been wearing earlier that evening. She made her way to his bedroom door, slowly and carefully opening it, trying her best not to make much noise. 

"Spencie? I'm free," she sung. She peered over to where his couch was. Empty. Shit. Perhaps she had underestimated the good doctor once more. Maybe he had intentionally tied her up loosely. "Getting cocky now, aren't we, Spencer?" She crept around the living room, tip toeing where necessary. As far as she could tell, he wasn't in his bedroom, the living room, or kitchen. She paused. Only realizing then that her breathing was exasperated, causing her to only be able to hear her own heart beating at an alarming rate. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself so that she could focus on his breathing. "C'mon, Spencer, you may think you have all night, but we both know you're only wearing yourself out now," she murmured. 

Seconds later, she heard his fridge door open and shut, the sound of a beer bottle opening. She turned around to see Spencer chugging it down before tossing it and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. "I see you noticed how loose those ties really were," he spoke. His eyes were darker than they had been all night. Cat flashed him a devilish smirk, choosing to waive her hand that was holding his handcuffs in towards him. He leaned forward on the island, staring directly at her. "I dare you to try and cuff me, Cat," he spat. Knowing he was pretty strong, in contrast to his lanky appearance, Cat began thinking up a new plan as she slowly waltzed her way over to him, twirling one of the cuffs around her own wrist. As she got closer, Spencer reached out one of his hands towards to cuffs. Thinking faster, Cat reached out, grabbing his empty beer bottle and whacking him in the head. 

Shockingly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his entire body went limp. Cat bent down to catch him, knowing it'd be a bigger pain in the ass to lift him off the floor first. She dragged him to his bedroom, then used up most of her strength to pull him up onto the bed. Once she had his wrists close enough to the headboard, she cuffed his right wrist and tied his left with his one tie she didn't cut. Once she managed to finish that, she ripped his clothes off his until he was stark naked, still passed out in front of her. She stood for a brief moment, her eyes raking his body up and down. She thought about splashing his face with water, but knew it wouldn't garner the kind of response she wanted out of him. 

She began by trailing her fingertips up and down his thighs first, then his shaft. As she anticipated, it didn't take much to wake one head up. His eyes remained closed, but not clenched. She then slowly wrapped her hand around his member, massaging it as she went. Just before she had taken him in her mouth, she nipped his end with her teeth. This sent a shock through Spencer's body, jolting him awake. "Fuck!" he cried. Within seconds he took in the sight before him. Shit. By this time, Cat was already sucking him, hard. She wasn't about to let up anytime soon. Before Spencer could comprehend his newfound predicament, he felt his head dip back as his hips bucked, letting out unwanted moans from within him. She kept her pace, Spencer's moans encouraging her to speed up when necessary. As she felt him near his edge, she slowed her paced immensely, but not entirely. She could hear the clattering of the cuffs, knowing that all he wanted was his hands in her hair. She slowly took him all in, nipping him with her teeth here and there as her mouth rose higher. "Fuck, Cat!" he moaned, panting on his way down from his high. After swallowing, Cat took part of the comforter, holding it up to her mouth as she wiped his remaining cum off. She had initially wanted to ride him, but knew she'd get there eventually. They still had all of Saturday. 

Cat wasn't looking forward to a night on Spencer's couch, but it will have to do. She threw on a pair of his boxers and one of his over sized shirts before smirking back at him while standing at his bedroom door. "Sweet dreams, Spencie," she said. 

Spencer clanged his right wrist against his headboard, as if reminding Cat to let him loose. "Forgetting something, Cat?" he asked. She pondered something for a good minute or two. 

"My bad, Spencer, I almost forgot," she said as she made her way over to one side of his bed. She took his head on her hands, and pressed her lips against his. As she released him, she gave him a wicked smile before trodding back to the door. "You should've taken me when you had the chance, Genius...hope those cuffs don't bruise your wrist too badly, would hate to see that." Before he knew it, she was on the other side of the door, and he was still tied and cuffed to his bed. Shit. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. But he knew it wouldn't help. 

After staring at his ceiling for what felt like an eternity, he caught himself slowly drifting off.


	8. A Day of Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes clean to Spencer. She still has a secret to keep from him.

Surprisingly, Cat found Spencer's couch to be quite comfortable. She would have preferred his bed, but hopefully she would get the chance tonight. She had another plan. It was still early enough in the morning. She wondered if her Spencie was still asleep. She assumed so, not hearing the clattering of his handcuffs at all. She decided to tiptoe in his bedroom to make sure.

Upon entering, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. Sure enough, Spencer was still very much cuffed and tied to his bed. He looked so uncomfortable it almost hurt Cat's feelings. She decided then that she wasn't going to tolerate any more funny business from him. Not for the rest of their weekend. See, she had a secret he has yet to find out.

Before she had even made that call to Spencer, while he was still inside the building the first time, moments after he left the room they had been it, she asked to talk to her lawyer right away. She then decided to plead guilty to all 72 counts of murder and warranted the death penalty in her favor. The date was set to be this Sunday afternoon at 3:00 p.m. That was why she knew she had to see Spencer one more time, but not in jail. That place did neither of them any good. No, Cat wanted Spencer to see her as more than the woman who almost had his mother killed. She wanted him to give in to the feelings she knows are there, the ones she bets keep him up at night. She wanted him to begin to fall for her, knowing she was about to rip herself from this world. Death had to be more fun than this, she thought.

Here she was, now untying Spencer's ankles from his bed frame. She saved the cuffs for last. Once she finished his left wrist, she bit her lip and she placed the key into the socket. She turned it ever so slightly, just enough to hear the click to let her know he was free. She gazed down at him, still snoring away as if he didn't have a care in the world. She loved that. She wanted that, more than anything. She carefully climbed up on his bed next to him, trying not to wake him up, just yet. She left kisses from his belly button down to his shaft. She wasted no time in taking him inside her mouth, using her hands meticulously on his balls. This time she shied away from nicking him with her teeth, instead, she carefully used her tongue to garner slow moans from his sleepy self. He began to stir more and she picked up her pace. Seconds later, his eyes shot open.

"Fuck, Cat!" Without thinking, Spencer's hands immediately landed in Cat's hair. Before his brain could realize that he was no longer bound to his bed, he involuntarily was sent over the edge, cursing every deity he could think of. Once he came down, he shoved Cat off the bed. "I'd say thanks for untying me from my bed, but somehow, I don't think you've earned it," he sneered. Even Reid's distasteful attitude couldn't wipe the smirk off of Cat's face. And that scared him, just a little. "I'm afraid to ask, but why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because I decided that I want you to take me out on a date," she smirked. A date? Is she crazy?

"What makes you think I'll take you out of my apartment?"

"Oh, Spencie, are you considering keeping us locked away in your bedroom until Sunday? Because....that would be just fine with me." His face fell. That was not what he had meant. Not even in the same ballpark.

"Uhh-Cat, um, what I meant was-our deal was for you to stay here. You get what you want, and after you go back to jail, then I get what I want." That hurt Cat. Sure, she knew that the only way for Spencer to have agreed, initially, was with a little bragging, but she always felt he had a thing for her. Even if he hated that of himself.

"Okay, Spencer. Let's cut to the chase. Because as of right now, we have only 30 hours left of this little weekend getaway of ours. So, can we just agree to disagree and put all the bullshit behind us, for the next 30 hours, and then after you are rid of me for good, you can go back to hating me like I know you do, okay?" Cat pleaded. She studied Spencer's face to see his reaction. Shock, followed by confusion.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to not hate you for the next 30 hours?" He still looked completely lost. She was going to have to spell it out for him, but hey, if he complied, she would have this weekend to think back on fondly as they stick that needle on her arm.

"Spencie, I'm not naive. I know you hate me, hell you're practically disgusted by me, but can you please admit you find me damn attractive, as sick as that might make you. Pretty sure you don't have any girlfriends to speak of now, and c'mon, honestly, when's the last time you had sex? Look, all I want is for you to pretend to like me, or hell, even love me for 30 hours. No one will know but you and I. It'll be our secret. And, trust me, Spencie, having that secret is going to mean more to me than any silly game you and I keep playing."

Now, Spencer was contemplating. Could he honestly agree to those terms. He never thought himself much the actor, though he felt confident every time he had to go undercover before. This scenario really isn't that much different. Just treat it like an undercover assignment. Yeah, this actually might work.

"Alright, Cat," he said. "How about a coffee date?"

"Spencie, I thought you'd never ask."

After coffee and a couple hours of playful banter, they found themselves at a local skating rink of all places. Cat was shocked to find that Spencer was pretty uncoordinated when it came to roller skates. They managed to enjoy each other's company for another hour or so there, before Cat started to feel Reid's pain every time he fell while skating.

"Thank you for trying, Spencer. Really. What do you say we go back to your crappy apartment and watch a movie or something?" He first gave her a weak smile, then he creased his forehead and narrowed his eyes at her. "I told you, I want us to act like a couple. I promise, no funny business unless you're game, too," she pleaded.

"Movie night sounds fine, then," he smiled.

As they left, he grabbed her hand. He wasn't sure why he did, other than to keep up appearances. Question was was he doing it for her sake or his?

Once they made it to his floor, in front of his apartment door, Cat grabbed his hand on the knob. She looked at him with want in her eyes. She genuinely cared for the good doctor. He wasn't just the only man to outsmart her, he was the only man she allowed to outsmart her. She always knew he was different. Since their first date years ago, she honestly felt a connection she hadn't felt in years. No one could ever come close to the level they were on. She only wanted more. She only ever wanted him. And now, she had him. And she wasn't about to let go.

"Kiss me, Spencer."


	9. Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat convinces Spencer to take her out. Now all she wants is a night in.

"Kiss me, Spencer." 

Spencer hesitated. He'd already kissed Cat more times than he'd care to admit, but she wasn't asking for just any kiss. He knew what she wanted. Question is, would he be faking it or would it be real? His gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips. He swiped his tongue over his out of habit, one which Cat picked up on quickly back at their first date. 

In one swift motion, Spencer closed the gap between them. Cat opened her mouth instantly, letting her tongue get acquainted with Spencer's. Neither one felt rushed. While still lip-locked, Spencer continued to open his door, walking Cat inside. She knew she had him now. But, she wanted to extend this night as best she could. She only had roughly 20 hours left. Breaking apart from their kiss, she swore she heard a whine come from Spencer. That shot a nerve straight to her clit. Damn. "Spencie, I still want to watch a movie, so, how about you pick one out, and I'll go change," she gingerly spoke. He gulped. He really didn't care to sit through a movie. But, he knew Cat. She always had something on her mind. He was now determined to figure her out. 

"Alright, how about an episode of Sherlock? That's about as long as a movie, right?" Spencer turned towards his bedroom where Cat was now standing in the doorway. Spencer's jaw dropped to the floor. He knew his brain was playing dirty tricks on him when Cat was wearing nothing but his clothes, yet now, here she is is a simple black low cut dress that is leaving very little to Spencer's imagination. "Cat--I-I..." He cursed himself internally for not being able to form a complete sentence anymore. Cat clocked this behavior instantly, a 1000 watt smile plastered across her high cheekbones. 

"Spencie, you're drooling," she said as she waltzed right past him and sat comfortably on his couch. Spencer picked up his jaw and proceeded to sit at the opposite end of the couch and played the movie. As each scene played across the screen, so did they're fingers as they inched their way towards each other. Cat knew the one thing she wanted more than anything else was for her Spencie to love her. Really, truly, honestly, love her. 

Spencer was still fighting his inner self on this front. He kept trying to shove that part of himself deep down, but Cat was all about bringing it up to the surface. As soon as their fingers touched, momentarily so did their lips. Still gentle and filled with warmth, their mouths moved in perfect sync. Without even hesitating this time, Spencer lifted Cat up off the couch and towards his bedroom. 

Just as he laid her down on his bed, a flash of Maeve washed over Spencer. 

In a rush, he felt her in every memory he had  
In a rush, he felt her in every memory he had. As a result, he retreated away from Cat. She caught on quicker than he wanted her to. In pure frustration, Cat slapped Spencer across the face. Without even blinking, he followed her towards the door, closing it and locking it to prevent her from going back into the living room. She gazed up at him. What or who could he be thinking about? 

Maeve. 

"Spencer, I hate to burst your bubble, but....she's dead." Cat wasn't even trying to be sympathetic anymore. It's been over four years. "And, soon I will be too." 

That got Spencer to look up. Cat forgot that she hadn't told him. Shit.

"Wha-what do you mean, you too?" he pleaded. Guess Cat's out of the bag on that one. 

"Look, Spencie, believe me, I know you hate me. That's been a given since we met. But, you see, I've developed feelings for you since then. Feelings that drove me to put your ass in prison. Drove me to have your mother kidnapped. I'm not saying its logical. I'm saying that of all the men I set out to seduce and manipulate, you're the only one I care enough about to not want to kill. I don't think I love you, but I feel something. I know you do too. And as sick and twisted as this is between us, I want it all. I want you. I only have until 3:00 p.m. tomorrow before they stick a needle in me and I go to sleep. For good. Just, say something!" Cat was on her last thread. 

Spencer knew he too, felt something. Not love, but something. 

"Cat, the last woman I felt anything for like this, she-she died in front of me. And, I could never get her out of my head, until you. I know I don't love you. Hate is a closer word for it. You-you do things to me that I can't explain. It's like there's some weird part of my brain that you seemed to have inhabited and for as long as I've tried no woman, no matter how kind, good, or even sexy she is-can ever get you out!" 

It's like there's some weird part of my brain that you seemed to have inhabited and for as long as I've tried no woman, no matter how kind, good, or even sexy she is-can ever get you out!"   
This was news to Cat's ears. She knew it was far fetched for Spencer to fall in love with her, but she'll sure take what she can get-what he's willing to give her. 

Inside Spencer's head, a new battle was forming. On one hand, he knew he would move on and hopefully find someone he could truly fall in love with. On the other hand, he now knew Cat would join Maeve in the afterlife in less than 24 hours. This is his chance. His only chance. And soon enough, he decided to take it. 

Without a single word, Spencer picked Cat up off her feet and placed her on his bed. Within seconds his lips were on hers and neither party was complaining. Wasting no time at all, Spencer maneuvered his mouth down Cat's neck and collarbone, leaving love bites along the way. Once his lips came in contact with the fabric of her dress, he scooted down towards the edge of the bed, lifting her dress up to expose her lower half. Fuck. No panties. 

Cat watched in amazement as Spencer's eyes darkened quickly above her. Finally, he gave in. This was going to be the night Cat would think about while sitting in that stupid chair. She inched herself closer to him, letting him know she was game. Spencer bent down towards her center, blowing on her hot core, causing her to hiss and the feeling. She threw a hand to his messy hair, grabbing hold of a good chunk and pulled. He groaned on queue, then stuck his tongue out to swipe it all over her clit. "Fuck, Spencie!" she screamed. With that, he picked up his pace, swirling inside her, kissing her here and there. Once he had Cat begging for more, he snuck in two fingers at once, sending a jolt down her spine. He alternated curling each one separately and then together.

Cat couldn't believe the mess Spencer was creating of her. 

He was showing her a side of him she really didn't think actually existed. 

Oh how wrong she was. 

How wrong she truly was. 

He had her cuming five more times. 

Cat knew then, she'd die a happy woman.


	10. Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat caught feelings. She wants to spare Spencer as much as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, next chapter will be the last. I am thankful to everyone of you who have shown this story some love. Don't worry, I have ideas for more. Though, if any of you have any to share, I am all ears.

Morning came all too soon. 

Cat winced at the violent ray of sunlight that creeped down her body and onto the floor. Regardless of what time it was, she knew she now had less than 12 hours until she was dead. In the quiet of Spencer's bedroom, she began crying. Why the hell am I crying? She thought. All those men deserved what was done to them. What I had done to them. All, except Spencer. He really didn't deserve being thrown into prison or have his mother kidnapped. He, of all the men Cat had come across in her life, deserved to be simply happy. 

And that was never going to happen with her. 

Definitely not with her. 

Blinking the thought away, she buried her head back within the pillow, hoping to revel in his warmth while she could. Knowing that Spencer admitted he felt something with her, that thought alone surely would erase all the shots through the hearts, the screams of the women that were left behind. She hated being alone with nothing but her own thoughts. Frankly, she was beginning to get rather b-o-r-e-d of it all. Even hell had to be more promising than this bullshit, she thought once more. She turned over slightly, hoping her bed partner was still soundly asleep next to her. 

He was. 

She began tracing an outline of him in her mind. Fixating on the little moments they had shared that led them to where they are now. As much as she wanted to, she knew she could never take anything that was said or done back. In a moment of weakness, she decided not to. Prison really did change you, huh, Spencie? she murmured to herself. Would they be here now, in his bed, had she not of gone through all that trouble? No. Truth be told, she often wondered when he had realized the hold she had on him. She knew she did. Couldn't have been on their first date. She remembered how cocky he had been, pulling out every trick from his sleeve, allowing her access to his gun. The whole evening had been a game for them both. Though, the moment he had her, well, it had been that night. 

That was the moment. 

The way his hand felt gentle, not rough or in anger. But, interestingly sweet. 

In that moment, she hated that she loved it. 

She hated that he won. 

Now, though, peering down at the same man before her, she couldn't find it within her to feel angry or hurt. He always did believe I was never any good at feelings she thought. Perhaps, that was what made this weekend all the more easy. Anything that happened was discreetly kept between you two; for two can keep a secret if one of you is dead, right? Isn't that how the saying goes? He would know. 

Suddenly, Cat didn't want Spencer to wake up. Or take her to her death. If even all he truly felt for her was pure and utter hate, the last thing he needed to witness was having another woman being killed right in front of him. Feelings or not. 

She slowly and quietly crept off the bed. After she managed to dress herself in her own clothes, she grabbed a damp cloth from a singular pocket of her bag. She placed it gently over Spencer's mouth. Chloroform. She hoped since he was still sound asleep that by simply having him inhale it for a minute or two would knock him out long enough to sleep through her dying breath. He truly deserved to be happy. And if she could help him with that, then she'd feel all the better for it. Just before she set out to call a cab back to the prison, she grabbed a pad of sticky notes and one of his favorite pens. 

Spencie, 

Thanks for this weekend.   
I will think you as they stick   
the needle in me.   
For all the shit  
I've put you through,  
you deserve every  
happiness the universe  
will through at you. 

Don't tell her about me.   
I want us to be our little secret. 

Always,   
Cat

And with that, she tore it off and stuck it to his phone laying on the bedside table nearest him. She gave him one last longing look before vanishing behind his apartment door. 

"Goodbye, Spencie."


	11. Only in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer deals with the aftermath of Cat's death. Will he meet someone new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I always planned this to be a short one. Since it's my first one. Keep an eye out for some random one shots from me. Thanks again for all the love! Especially PurpleJayBird! You have been so encouraging from the beginning! Hope you're not too disappointed. 
> 
> ~Andie

Spencer was pulled from his dreams by a series of texts and calls from his teammates. They all unanimously decided to go out as a group to the a diner and bar late Sunday afternoon. They all were starting to get slightly worried that Reid wasn't answering. 

Garcia📱: i hope ur okay. Call me if ya need me

JJ📱: Spence, please let us know you're fine

Morgan📱: Dude, don't make me come over and slap the sleep out of you!

He found that they all had been in a group text. Thank god. Quickly, he shot them all a simple 'yeah, sorry, I'm okay, just tired, no worries.' text. That's when he finally glanced up at the time on his clock. 5:42 p.m. Shit. Cat. 

She's dead. 

He let the thought linger across his lips. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face, trying to fathom how he slept so long. His hand ran across the sheets of his bed, noticing a small cloth caught within it. It didn't take long for him to recognize the faint smell coming off it. Damn. he thought. His eyes glazed over until they landed on the note. He read it. Then read it again. He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing she was most likely laughing to herself as she wrote it. 

Now, like Maeve, Cat, too, was simply a memory. 

She'd be destined to haunt his dreams, filling up his brain with nightmares. 

For a few good months, he let her. 

Until one day, in the midst of Autumn, he found himself at one of his favorite coffee shops. He hadn't thought much of it. He was slowly allowing himself to take joy in the small things he had once before. At this point, he was content on being single. Caging up his heart and losing the key was the best thing he felt he had done for himself. Maeve and Cat were two sides of the single coin he kept in his pocket and occasionally would play with it from time to time. 

Coins don't have three sides, though, do they?

Just as he was walking inside, two angry voices at high decibels were causing his eardrums to erupt. Instead or turning around and finding a quieter place to get coffee, he kept walking towards them, hoping they would feel enough embarrassed to maybe take it down a notch or ten. 

"...chelle, please, you know how much I hate blind dates! Can't you just drop it?!" screamed a voice belonging to one of the women he had been slowly approaching. 

"Gee, Max, if I had known better, I'd swear you actually wish to die alone!" the other woman screamed back. 

cough, cough 

Just like that, both women paused, then turned to look at Spencer in unison. Sure enough, he clocked the embarrassment across both their faces. The first woman chose to speak up. 

"Sorry, we didn't realize the line grew. Excuse us," she then gestured to the woman next to her before turning back around to give the cashier their orders. 

As they moved to the side, Spencer promptly gave his order and then contemplated whether or not to sit down at one of the booths. He chose to remain inside. Maybe the chatty women would leave soon. 

Of course, they had, too, opted to remain at the coffee shop, taking their order and sitting in the booth next to Spencer. Great, he thought. More yelling. 

"Maxine, honey, all I'm asking is for you to at least give him a chance."

"Michelle, I told you. I like getting to know someone with zero pressure. Blind dates scream pressure!" She wasn't wrong, Spencer thought. 

"God, you can be such a pain. Alright, I promise to cancel your date with McDreamy..."

"..thank you!"

"...only if you find yourself a date by the end of the week." 

"Deal." 

"Shit, I'm going to be late for work, don't think you're getting out if this, bye, love you!" 

"Wouldn't dream of it, sister." 

The other woman sprinted out the doors, leaving both Maxine and Spencer in their lone booths. Maxine was glancing over in Spencer's direction, occasionally. Feeling like having someone else to talk with, she grabbed her jacket and plopped in his booth, opposite where he was sitting. Spencer didn't notice right away as he had dug out one of his favorite books to read for the 56th time this year. The second his heard her toss her jacket down, his eyes shot up. 

"Hi, Stranger," she spoke. His flustered response made it all to easy. "Since you kinda coughed your way into my conversation earlier, I figured I sure return the favor." He coughed again. 

"I didn't mean to pry, its just you were so loud," he said. 

"Sorry, when my sister and I get into it, we really get into it." 

"Yeah, I got a couple friends I could say the same thing about." Now or never, she thought. 

"Name's Max, by the way." 

"Spencer. Didn't your sister call you Maxine?" 

"She did. I hate it." 

"Max, it is, then." 

"Thanks. Hey, Spencer, you hungry? There's a food truck not far from here that has the best walking tacos. C'mon." She slid out from her side of the booth, extending a hand in Spencer's direction. Just before he reached out to take her hand, Cat's words left on the sticky note flashed through his mind. 

Don't tell her about me. I want us to be our little secret. 

With that, he took Max's hand and let her lead him to the Taco stand. While they each indulged in their Doritos bags, conversation flowed somewhat smoothly. He chose to only tell her bits and pieces of his life, and she quickly picked up on that. 

"You know, Spencer, I may have just met you, but..." she couldn't seem to find it within herself to finish it. She let out an uncomfortable sigh and started to leave the bench they had been sharing. 

"Please, Max, don't go," he looked up at her. "I've been enjoying this. It's nice. And it's new to me. Um, I don't get a lot of nice in my life and I like it."

Max slowly sat back down, eyes still locked on Spencer. "She must've been quite the mean girl, huh?" Spencer about gawked at her. How the hell did she know! 

"You're not the only one who could use a little 'nice' in their life right now," she said, sweetly. Then, she smiled. Big. Spencer felt his heart grow, breaking the lock he had put there long ago. He returned her smile with one of his own. Then he heard her giggle. 

Maybe, just maybe, the universe was going to be nice to him after all. 

\- The End -


End file.
